habimakeoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Limitations of SuperPoke! Pets Lite
Several limitations of SuperPoke! Pets Lite (SPP Lite) were mentioned when it was announced. Some of these turned out not to be entirely accurate, and some were improved in a subsequent version. These are the limitations listed, with some discussion of each one. Claims by Slide programmers "Multi-room habitats will show up, but you need to decorate and import each room one at a time." according to Slide. : Some people have reported that the last room of a multi-room habitat doesn't download. Instead, they keep getting the first one. Whichever room you were in when you saved the habitat, it will download room 1 instead of that room. As a workaround, go to decorate mode, change to a different room than the one you are having trouble with, then save again and the other rooms (other than the one you saved in) should download properly. "There are some items, which we call stateful items which may not show up. This includes the Growables and Trainable items." according to Slide. : It seems that all of the stateful items do show up. There don't seem to have been any reports of them not showing up at all, but they do seem to show up in their initial stage. "A handful of sticky items may not display correctly. (This includes some old clothing accessories.)" according to Slide. : This is correct, depending on the definition of "a handful." It seems that there are very many sticky items that do not display correctly. For more information, see Old Accessories. "Evolving items will only show the last phase of their evolution. An example of this is the Evolving Dutch Frog Habitat." according to Slide. : This does not appear to be the case. It seems that evolving items only show the first phase of their evolution. This includes the Evolving Hopping Dutchfrog habitat. "Holidays items such as the Quest Easter Baskets, Valentines Hearts or Trick or Treat baskets may not show up." according to Slide. : The Quest Easter Baskets, Valentines Hearts and Trick or Treat Baskets do show up but they don't have any function. "Clickable items will not show. This includes Tickle Me items as well as Garden Planters." according to Slide. : As of version 1.02 of SPP Lite, most clickable items do show up (probably all), including all Tickle Me items. : Garden Planters do get downloaded, but SPP Lite does not know where to put them, how many of them to put, or which stage they should be in, so they do not appear. Other items that won't show in SPP Lite Lucky Rainbow Butterfly Mirror does not show in SPP Lite at all. Shows as a small rainbow bar in HMO. Passionate Cupid's Mirror does not show in SPP Lite at all. Shows as a small red bar in HMO. Many of the televisions do not show pictures in SPP Lite, because the pictures on the screen come from a different file. These will probably be able to be repaired in the future in some way. Crash situations There are two situations that may cause SPP Lite to crash and either show nothing or a blank background. Buddy item problems Buddy items do not display in most cases and cause SPP Lite to display a blank white screen. After that, the SPP Lite app will cease to function until it is closed down and re-started. Habitat problems There are a few habitats that crash SPP Lite as the Buddy items do. The ones that are known are the following: *Stage of Petcademy Award *Parisian Night Terrace *Enchanted Mushroom Forest Repaired versions of the three bad habitats are available here: http://community.habimakeover.com/forum/topic/175 (sign-in to the Habi Makeover Community is required).